


For Your Entertainment

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal night at work for Donghae. But then there was a client that made the night unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> It's PORN with a small plot! Hope you like it...!

Oh lord… if only this wasn’t yet another typical night at the brothel I would be having the time of my life at home, with my TV and candles and a bottle of whisky. But now, it was a normal Friday night at the brothel and I was on duty.

In other words, I was whoring and when I wasn’t taking it up my ass I was making sure the other whores - I know, it’s such a nasty word… I shouldn’t use it - were safe and the customers were playing along the rules. 

Rubbing my face in order to get rid of the bitter thoughts I made my way through the dimly lit corridors of the brothel. I really wanted to just go home and fall asleep after drinking half a bottle of wine by myself.

Holy shit...could these people get a room?

There were couples - sometimes there were groups with more than just two persons - lined up against the walls, making it very _very_ difficult to walk without awkwardly bumping into anyone. Jeez, didn’t they have any dignity left?

I was almost in the main hall where the clients and the hookers were all gathered before the clients found the one - or the ones - they were looking for. Just a little bit more and I would be there, looking for a new customer to satisfy. 

God how I prayed there would be someone young and absolutely gorgeous tonight. I had really had enough of all the married, middle aged men who seemed to find my youth extremely appealing - such a turn on to fuck someone half of their age.

Well, what do I know. The moment I stepped into the hall, also dimly lit, I tried not to let my mood die completely. The room was full of customers, men and women - after all, there were male whores as well as female ones - all watching the hookers flirting with them and sometimes with each other to waken the customers’ curiosity. 

But I didn’t find anyone waking my interest. 

I should be all used to someone grouping me without a warning by now after working on this line of business for two years and ten months already, but I couldn’t stop the squeak that left me when I felt someone giving my ass a nice, firm squeeze. 

The person chuckled behind me and wasted no time before pressing his body against mine. “Why the sulking face, huh?” 

I let out a relieved chuckle. “‘Cos I don’t see anyone sexy enough for me.”

“But the older ones pay more,” Siwon teased, all the while keeping his hand on my ass and the other one on my waist. 

“You know I hate hearing that. But wouldn’t you think I deserve someone young after such a long time?” I moaned, purposely grinding against the tall, muscular body behind me. I knew the people in the room were watching us and putting on a show with Siwon would certainly awoke their lust and open their wallets for me.

“You know… there’s one thing you’re wrong about…” Siwon murmured into my ear and pushed his hips forward, rubbing his leather clad crotch against my ass, also covered with leather. I arched my back, giving him more space to dry hump against me.

“What are you talking about?” I moaned. Damn, I could feel his hard-on. I knew his body like my own already. Siwon had been working in this very same brothel before I even considered it and he had taken me under his wing when I was employed. The owner of the brothel had deemed us to be a good pair for private shows that the clients could book - for a pretty prize of course. In the beginning of my career - if you can call it one - I had tried to get into as many private shows as possible because they paid me so well.

Why didn’t I do it anymore? Simply because I hated those clients. Those with enough money for such a show thought they could do anything and everything with me. I was a whore, yes, but I still had some dignity left and I intended to keep it that way. 

I could feel Siwon’s breathing getting faster as he continued seeking some sort of masochistic pleasure from teasing us both. “There’s someone watching us. He’s practically drooling already and I don’t think he’s into bottoming.”

Oh, I did forget to mention that Siwon bottomed only rarely. His whole appearance was screaming his dominant personality. Only a handful of the clients had the money Siwon charged for his ass.

He was so unlike me.

Sure, I was also muscular like him, but it had never been enough. There had been only three occasions when I had been able to top the client. I was way shorter than Siwon and unlike his strong features, I was more boyish and soft. Until now the most common comment I received from my clients was about my innocent looks.

“Who?” I gasped. 

“On the right, in the corner. Blond hair styled up.”

I told myself I didn’t want to check the man up immediately but my body betrayed me. My eyes that had slid closed fluttered open and searched for the man Siwon had described. He wasn’t hard to spot - thanks to his blond hair - although it was kinda dark in the corner.

I was screaming in victory silently in my head.

The man was young! Much, _much_ younger than any other client. He was probably in his mid twenties, just like me. His body was lean and his clothes neat. From what I could see he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a couple of the uppermost buttons open, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. 

My mouth was already watering. 

The man didn’t look poor and desperate. No, he was definitely not poor. And based on the way of his relaxed posture he wasn’t in the hurry of getting laid either. Perfect.

The only word for this man was 'perfection'. He was exactly what I was looking for. And I knew from previous experience that this man would pay me well after a fun, exciting night. 

I let out a rather heated moan but not because of the testing fingers on my left nipple but because of my mental images. Siwon chuckled behind me, knowing that I had just found the reason I'm still doing this - of course my ability to pay the rent and all the bills had nothing to do with it! 

"Go get him, kitty," Siwon whispered huskily into my ear before suddenly his body heat left mine. I didn't waste time searching for him and to tell him not to refer to me as a kitty ever again. Not this time. 

Instead I didn't even spare a glance over my shoulder, my eyes glued to the man I was determined to get tonight. 

I made sure my walk was slow but firm. I swayed my hips just like I knew men liked it. A female hooker crossed my way and giggling kissed my lips - well, she was just teasing her client who she was dragging behind her by his tie - and I let her. I even licked the inside of her mouth but never once did I remove my eyes from my target. 

And damn, I could see how much he enjoyed the little show I put up for him. I could see how his lust grew with every passing second. The kiss with the girl didn't last long, thank god, and I was able to continue my way towards the blond man. 

"Looking for company?" I purred when I finally got to the man. It was a lame question, I know, but he didn't mind. 

"Seems like I already found some."

My knees almost buckled under my weight. I hadn't even dared to imagine what his voice would be like but it was better than anything I had ever heard. Low, seductive - damn it was sexy. 

“Hmm… too bad. I was so hoping to offer myself for you tonight,” I muttered and faked disappointed. Hah, playing with the clients like this was fun only if they played along and thank the heavens, this guy was definitely on it. 

“Well, I might reconsider. It depends on what you have to offer.”

I gave him a seductive half-smile. I knew the clients loved it on my boyish face. People have such weird turn-ons. I would never go for adorable boyish look. “It depends on what you’re looking for,” I grinned. His expression turned from teasing to challenging. I liked it.

“I was looking for… someone I could... say, _teach some discipline_.” 

I felt shivers running down my spine, my blood rushing straight to my crotch. “And do you think I would need some discipline?”

The man’s expression grew from challenging to approving and I knew this client was mine tonight. He was completely mine and I would have a really nice night with him. Hell, I had no idea how sadistic he would be but I didn’t really give a shit. I just wanted him. I wanted him to teach me discipline. I wanted him to take me in whatever way he wanted. I didn’t care. 

It was just so thrilling to be taken by someone not twice my age. And from his looks I could already tell he was well fit and well fit men usually meant great stamina. 

“I could say so. You haven’t addressed me formally - not even once. And yet you think you’re so good at this.” The man gave me the sexiest smirk I had seen in this business. I was stunned and not only because of his smirk but also the words he spoke next. “You think I’m just one of your clients, taking what you have to offer without blinking my eyes. You think that just by showing off your sexy body you can woo me like you do all the others you serve? But you see, that’s not exactly what I’m looking for.”

Like I said, I was stunned. For a while I forgot the game we had been playing and my sudden wariness was clear in my voice. “Are you saying I’m not suitable for your needs?”

Yes, I was a little offended. There weren’t many who had turned me down and all of them had picked up a girl instead so I understood it. But this man wasn’t looking at the girls. It had been so obvious earlier that he was looking at Siwon and I. We had both noticed his hungry stare. 

So what was his problem?

“You’re still lacking the formalities.”

Again, I found myself dumbfounded. “Sir, it’s hard for me to offer you what you want without you telling me,” I heard myself saying. Hell, where had all my confidence gone? Earlier I had been so sure I had this man under my spell but he had already turned everything upside down.

The man chuckled low and leaned back in his chair. He seemed satisfied. “Maybe…” he muttered, his eyes moving up and down on my body. Like he was measuring me with his gaze. “Maybe you’ll do. But…"

I gulped. It seemed like all the noises from the hall had dissipated into the background. It was like there were no other people in the room but us two. I heard no laughter, no moans, no giggles from the girls. There was only this ridiculously sexy man with his unbearably lustful voice. 

I arched my eyebrow in surprise. I had totally forgotten my ability to read people and to lead them on the way I wanted. Although people thought they were dominating me and doing what _they_ wanted, in reality it was me being in control. Whatever they did to me was what I wanted them to do. I had only one regular client who was totally in control when I was at his service and it always meant I would take a day or two off from work after my session with him. No way in hell would I work after that maniac had his way with me. The owner of the brothel knew about him and his tendencies and she had restricted our meetings. I was allowed to serve him only once in a month.

And although I shouldn’t be happy about it, I couldn’t help but be pleased to know that he didn’t book any other whores but me. He never came to the brothel to look for anyone other than me and he always informed the owner beforehand to make sure I was free that night. 

But this blond man before me… If everything went right tonight I would have him as my regular. A regular who was such a turn-on by just being himself.

“I’m at your service, sir,” I spoke and lowered my head in total submission. It was so not me. I never acted _that_ submissive in front of anyone.

“Good. I have a room booked for us on the top floor.” Shit, I knew bloody well what there was at the top floor. My skin was covered in goose bumps. “Shall we?” he then asked and stood up, his body growing just an inch or two taller than mine but fuck my life I felt so much smaller now.

I nodded and let him walk past me. He, however, took a firm hold on my wrist on his way and suddenly tugged me along. I was startled, but managed to get my feet to work. He walked with firm, determined steps, not even glancing at all the hookers trying to change his mind. 

We walked through the hall, right towards the staircases and the elevators. I should be used to this already, I thought. I should be used to different clients and not feel insecure like this. I had been in this line of work for such a long time already, seen so many different clients. This should be just something regular for me.

But there was something extremely fascinating and intriguing in this young man. And yet I felt like I had felt on my first night almost three years ago - a frobie who was nervous out of his mind.

He dragged me into the elevator and tugged me to stand by his side. He did not look at me and I got the feeling he didn’t want me to lay my eyes on him either. It seemed like he could already dominate me without even saying a word and it pissed the hell out of me! I wasn’t used to being helpless like this! I always knew what was coming but now I had no friggin’ idea of what he had planned for the night!

I should probably apologize my language and tell you that I’m not going to change it one bit. In fact, it may actually turn from bad to awful. But it’s your problem, not mine. I’m the one about to get fucked in a situation I couldn’t predict!

Once the doors of the elevator opened the man pulled me into the corridor. Unlike the corridors downstairs, these corridors were empty of people. There were no clients getting their way with the hookers in the hallways - no, they were actually in the rooms with soundproof doors blocking their sounds from invading the silence in the hallways.

I followed my client all the way to the end of the hallway where he stopped in front of one of the most expensive rooms. He easily found the key card from his pocket, slid it through the reader and pushed the door open. 

Usually I would’ve just walked in while dragging my client from the tie but now I stayed glued to the floor. I didn’t move before he had stepped in and motioned for me to follow him.

He closed the door immediately after me. “I have a few simple rules that I expect you to follow without question. If you disobey me, naturally I’m going to have to punish you.” I nodded unconsciously, which he seemed to find amusing since he actually grinned at me.

“First of all, you will not talk or ask anything without permission.” That was going to be hard for me… damn it, I was always such a noisy fuck… “Secondly, you will not cum before I say you can.” Aish, it wasn’t the first time I had heard that and I always hated it. But unlike with my normal clients, I actually believed he would punish me severely if I didn’t obey. “And the third rule, you won’t talk about me or what we do here to anyone - not even to the owner of this brothel.”

“But-”

The man immediately raised his hand to silence me. My jaw snapped up with a sound.

“Please, _try_ to remember those rules,” the man said. 

Fuck, I didn’t even know his name which was usually the first thing the clients told me. And he even asked me not to talk about him to the owner - to my boss - who always knew everything about the customers. What made it even worse was that she had picked me as one of her favorites, which meant she always, without exceptions, wanted to know what I had done and with who.

“Get rid of the leather and get the blindfold from the cabinet.”

Okay… I had never been told to get the stuff my client was going to use on me. They always found the power from keeping the things hidden from me. It was somehow...humiliating to get the blindfold from the cabinet.

I began to make my way across the room where the cabinet was located but after only a step or two I heard the man clearing his throat. I stopped immediately and turned my head towards the man. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were cold, hard.

“Strip. Then get the blindfold.”

I swear I had never blushed so madly before. It was the first order he had given me and I had already messed up. I had a feeling that this night was going to stretch long.

And then I realized we hadn’t discussed about the prize yet!

Suddenly finding my beloved self-confidence, I stopped myself from stripping even though I had already opened the buttons of my leather panties. For once I appreciated the tightness of the pants as they didn’t even fall from my hips even though they were open.

“We haven’t talked about the prize,” I said sternly, also crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes challenging him. I wasn’t going to do anything without a proper prize. 

He cocked his eyebrow in surprise but maintained his posture. “I’m going to pay you well. Don’t worry about that.”

“How much?”

I could see that he didn’t like the way I spoke but this time I stood my ground and didn’t let his dominating aura push me down. 

“8 700 000,00 won.”

“Make it 9 000 000,00 won and I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Deal. Now strip.”

I stared at him in slight disbelief. No one had _ever_ paid me that much. I wasn’t sure if this man was trying to bullshit me but the look I received from him was enough to convince me. 

And so I continued getting out of my pants. I let them fall on the floor, not bothering my already messed up mind with them. Instead of picking them up I walked to the cabinet, opened both of the two doors and pulled out the first drawer on the right. I didn’t think twice about the color of the blindfold, just took the one on the top and it just happened to be black. I hoped he approved it.

I turned to face the man who was observing me so closely I could almost feel his gaze on me. I showed him the blindfold I was holding.

“Go on the bed, on your back and secure it over your eyes.”

I was starting to seriously doubt this deal. But there was this small voice in my head, telling me to keep going. Maybe I was too curious to call it for the night. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I really needed the money.

And I did as he told me. I walked to the bed, climbed on it and laid on my back. The pillow under my head was fluffy and comfortable and I decided to concentrate on it as I covered my eyes with the black fabric and tied it at the back of my head. I seriously saw nothing from under it.

“Lift your arms above your head.” I did. I heard him moving around in the room, going to the cabinet and opening one of the many drawers. With my anticipation all the time rising, I heard the sound of metal cling. I had already guessed he was going to tie my hands up on the bed but somehow the sound of the cuffs made me excited.

The man didn’t get on the bed as he reached to secure the cuffs around my wrists. I knew he had done it many times before since the cuffs weren’t exactly loose but they didn’t cut into my my skin too badly either. He really knew what he was doing.

“Is there something you are definitely not comfortable with?” the man asked with low voice that sent the blood rushing towards my cock. Damn, I was sure I could get completely hard by just listening to his voice. 

“Uh…” I cursed myself for not being able to give him a coherent answer. I could imagine him raising his eyebrow, waiting. “Wax. I don’t like that kinda pain…”

“So no burning. I can deal with that. Anything else?”

I shook my head. At least I couldn’t come up with anything.

“Your safe-word?”

“Pudding.”

He snorted. “Pudding?”

I wasn’t sure if he wanted me to explain why it was my safe-word so I didn’t say anything. I stayed silent, my cheeks heating up.

“Pudding it is then. Alright…” the man muttered and then I heard him walking away, to the cabinet again. 

I waited for him to come back to me but while I waited I realized just how turned on I was. I was scared and nervous but oh so turned on and horny. 

 

I was sweating and writhing on the bed. This man knew just how to torture me and yet I loved every second of it. I didn’t know how long he had had me tied to the bed. I didn’t know how long I had desperately begged him to let me cum. 

My hopeless habit of breaking one of the rules he had set had resulted him to put a ball gag into my mouth. It wasn’t big enough to hurt but it was definitely doing its job at silencing me.  
He had only removed the gag when he had wanted me to suck him. Never once had he removed the blindfold from my eyes but I didn’t need my eyesight to know the amazing size of his cock. 

I had already learned quite a lot about him. I still didn’t know his name but I knew he loved seeing me all desperate and needy. He loved gagging me with his dick. He loved seeing the tears staining the black fabric covering my eyes. He loved teasing my prostate and dick without letting me cum - he always stopped just before I shot my load. He also loved my body, which I was grateful for. And I knew he had amazing body himself.

“I’m going to fuck you soon, don’t you worry,” the man moaned into my ear as he put the ball gag back into my head. He hadn’t reached his bliss yet. He had fucked my face, moaning with that low, hoarse voice of his and complimented me of my talented tongue. 

I groaned in disappointment when the plastic ball was pushed back into my mouth. 

The man got off the bed once more and walked to the cabinet. My mind was a mess - torn between pain and pleasure. The vibrator against my prostate was buzzing inside me but not strongly enough to actually give me what I desired. It was enough to drive me crazy but not enough to push me off the edge.

When he came back I didn’t even try to guess what he had got from the cabinet. I didn’t have to wait long before I knew what it was when there was something cold and snug pushed down the length of my erection and I knew immediately what it was. The metal cockring fit me perfectly, not being too tight but definitely not allowing me to cum either. 

“Now, now... don’t get too desperate yet, okay?” he whispered softly, his voice totally out of character as was also the gentle touch of his fingers brushing against my wet cheek.

I gave him a needy moan. Hell, I needed to cum. I didn’t know if I could take it anymore. The vibrator sped up inside me just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse. Suddenly I was glad the gag was there to muffle my scream since I doubted the soundproof doors would’ve been able to keep it inside the room.

My insides were overly sensitive! And the vibrator was definitely not easing my agony.

“Shh… I’ll take it out in just a bit,” the man murmured. His voice was still soft, tender. 

And it broke me. I began to sob openly behind the blindfold. Never before had anyone treated me like he did. He tortured me. He spoiled me. He seemed to care - which probably meant he was a damn good actor.

Instead of taking the vibrator out, however, he turned it even higher. My body arched off the bed, I tried to squirm away from the buzzing _thing_ inside me. I didn’t even know if I was screaming or moaning. I was unable to distinguish between the pain and pleasure.

And then there was this warm hand on my chest that was rising with insane pace. I was panting uncontrollably. There was something about the touch that calmed my heart down a little, though.

He began rubbing slow circles on my sweaty chest. It was oddly comforting.

“I’ll take it out now, okay?” he said silently. I cried out in relief when the vibratory died down and the torture came to a stop. He was careful not to hurt me when he pulled the toy out of me and I could faintly hear him chuckling when I let out a satisfied moan. 

"You're such a slutty young man," he commented teasingly. I don't know why I tried to deny it but I shook my head anyway. We both knew I loved this torture he was giving me - I knew it in my head and he knew it from the way my cock stood proudly. "And you keep denying it."

I moaned when he wrapped his fingers around my trapped cock. I was so close... Just a bit more and I would cum... If only the cockring wasn't there to stop me. 

Then suddenly I realized what he was doing. The hand speed up, going up and down my length. And the cockring was still there. 

_Shit shit shit!_

I tried to beg him to stop but all that was heard was muffled by the gag ball. 

"Don't be shy..." he cooed. This man was pure evil! My orgasm was approaching fast. 

And then suddenly everything went blank. My body shuddered, my back arched from the bed. I screamed and cried out. 

I had never had a dry orgasm before! 

“There…” Oh lord, if only I wasn’t tied to the bed and completely submitted under his domination I would’ve done something. I would never let anyone talk to me the way he did! But there was nothing I could've done. “That took off the edge, didn’t it?” 

He was seriously fucking with my mind now. He had already broken my resistance - well, what I had had left after the moment we walked into this room.

And hell no! That dry orgasm did nothing but frustrate me even further. I was even more desperate and at his mercy. And I couldn’t decide whether I loved it or hated it.

“Now… are you ready?” his voice was so sultry. I was sure even I wouldn’t be able to pull that off. And then I felt the bed dip. God, how I wished he would take off the blindfold and release my hands. I wanted to see him climbing on top of me. I wanted to feel his body when he took me. 

I moaned when he pushed one slender finger into my already sore entrance. It was teasing but not enough to really give me any pleasure. He was just testing if I was open enough for him.

Holy hell I had never anticipated my client to penetrate me as much as I did now. 

I voiced out my protest and it pissed the hell out of me that I couldn’t actually put my protest into words. I wanted the ball gag out of my mouth. I wanted to fight, to tell him he hadn’t really had me yet. I wanted to give him some more challenge. And I wanted to tell him to hurry the fuck up already!

But my thoughts of challenge were wiped away as he pulled his finger out of me. I moaned at the movement.

“Wait just a bit more, pretty boy.”

Pretty boy? Oh, I should’ve seen that comment coming. 

I heard the cap of a lube bottle being opened. And fuck, he did what I least expected, meaning that he poured the lube straight into me. And I really mean into me! It was friggin’ cold and I screamed and tried to get away from him but my attempts were futile. 

“Too cold?” 

“Fuck you!” I roared but of course he couldn’t understand anything but my angry tone.

He chuckled. “Your body will warm it up in a second.”

I hated the mental image of him smirking that popped up in front of my closed eyelids. And I threw a mental dart at it.

However, he was right. The coldness was soon gone and all I could feel was the...liquid inside me, leaking out. My cock twisted. 

The mattress moved as the man shifted closer to me. My legs were already tired for being bent for such a long time. Throughout the whole session he had ordered me to keep my legs open and that was an order I hadn’t violated.

He pushed my knees up and towards my chest and suddenly I became very aware of the sight he had. My ass was now open for his eyes and I did hear him mumble something about it being a pretty sight.

He held onto my knees as he nudged his cock against my entrance, teasing us both. He rubbed the head of his length up and down between my ass cheeks, not really pressing in but adding a little more pressure every time he swiped over my hole.

But when he finally pressed in I thought I would lose it completely. 

His rod was so hot, so thick. It felt like it was burning my insides after the cold lube. And I loved it.

He didn’t seem to be complaining either. He was suddenly panting and groaning, muttering something about me being deliciously tight.

He didn’t waste more than a few seconds before he started moving. His movements were precise, well practiced. He knew exactly how to thrust and to find my pleasure spot. He stole the last bits of my sanity with the way he pounded into me.

I was riding towards my second orgasm with rapid speed. With the way he was abusing my prostate I knew I wouldn’t last for long.

“Please…!” I cried behind the gag. I begged and pleaded even though I knew he wouldn’t understand anything. All he could hear was the desperation in my muffled voice. I prayed he would have mercy on me. I needed the cockring to be taken off of me!

“Ah, just a bit more…” he groaned without slowing his hips down. My mind went completely blank when I suddenly felt his warm hand around my shaft. Unceremoniously he pulled the cockring off of me. 

It took him just a couple more thrusts to set me off the edge and I came with a high pitched scream. My cum landed on both of our chests.

That seemed also to be the trigger for him. His movements came to an abrupt stop and he moaned loud and low as he emptied himself.

 

After staying still for quite some time, waiting for both of us to come down from the high pleasure, he finally pulled out of me. I moaned at the emptiness he left in me. And I could feel my body trying to return to its normal state. 

He sat up on the bed and stayed still for a moment before the mattress shifted and I lost the presence of his body weight. I heard him toss something in the trashbin - probably the condom that I hadn’t even thought about! - before he took something from the bedside table. 

It was the key to the handcuffs. Don’t ask me why, but I didn’t move my hands even after he took off the cuffs. I kept them above my head.

“You can take off the blindfold,” he said. Slowly, I brought my numb hands first to the ball gag, pulling it out and letting it fall on the bed and then to the blindfold and without bothering to open the knot I pulled it down to hang around my neck. The dim light in the room hurt my eyes and I had to blink rapidly before I grew used to it again. 

The man was standing by the bed, already wearing his black boxers. He looked completely relaxed and satisfied, but I couldn’t help but feel like there was something more he wanted and hadn’t got yet.

I took a deep breath before I prodded my upper body on my elbows. My eyes were locked onto the man, whose name I still didn’t know. 

“Do you want a check or cash?” he asked, his dark eyes looking at me curiously. 

“C-cash,” I stammered. My voice was hoarse and my jaw ached. The smile my stammering received, though, made me forget the discomfort.

He walked to the armchair on the other side of the room and picked up his jeans. He quickly found his wallet and my eyes immediately noticed the bunch of money he pulled out. Fuck, was that really what nine million wons looked like?

“Here,” he said and walked over to me but placing the money on the bedside table instead of giving it to me.

“Thanks…” I muttered, my eyes still drinking in the sight of the money. I was still trying to comprehend that this man was really paying me this much. “There’s no catch in this, is there?”

He laughed at me, his laughter being unbelievably uncharacteristic to his previous dominant behavior. I arched my brow in question. “No, there’s no catch. Take the money and use it well. You’ve deserved it.”

I said nothing. There was nothing I could’ve said anyway. With that money I would be able to pay my rent for a year or maybe more. I wouldn’t have to worry about being kicked out by the landlady. Maybe I could send some of that money to my mom living alone back in my hometown.

The man cleared his throat to get my attention. “About the rules…” he began but I cut him off.

“I won’t talk about this to anyone.” 

“Good,” he said, a bit taken aback by my blunt tone. He didn’t seem to understand that I would not tell anyone about him since he paid me this much.

 

After this mysterious client I had a night off. I had met my landlady and paid the rent of the next three months in advance. Then I had gone to the bank to deposit a million to my mom’s back account. Later that evening she called me, completely dumbstruck about the amount. She demanded to know where I had got the money but I couldn’t tell her I got it from a man who fucked my brains out. The phone call had gone off after the nth time she demanded for an answer and I refused to give it to her.

I had just settled on the couch with a bottle of the finest wine I had found before my evening was interrupted. There were candles burning on the side table, creating a soft and warm light in the room. I was going to watch a nice action movie with lots of guns and explosions - which I knew to be odd, taken the romantic setting of the situation. 

Just as I chose the movie - Expendables 2 - and pushed the DVD into the player my phone went off. Taking a quick look at the clock on the wall I took the phone from the table. But then I saw the ID on the screen and a displeased groan left me. 

“Hello?”

“Good evening, Donghae-ah,” my boss greeted me. “I’m sorry I’m calling you on your night off but there’s something urgent I’d like to discuss with you.” 

“I’m sorry, but can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

“Are you unable to come here? If there’re no buses going from where you live I can send someone to pick you up.” 

I bit back another groan. I really didn’t want to ruin my night at home… “Is it something we can’t go through on the phone?”

“I’d prefer having you here. It’s better to go through face to face.”

I gave myself a mental kick for taking the call. I could’ve just turned my phone on the silent mode and enjoyed my evening.

“Fine… send a car to pick me up. I’ll be waiting by the front door.”

“Great. The car will be there in ten.”

 

I was completely pissed of by the time the car arrived at the brothel. The driver was one of those men who clearly despised me for what I did for living and thus he didn’t even bother to greet me. The drive was silent and awkward.

I didn’t wait for the driver to open the back door for me as he stopped the car at the back of the brothel. I stormed out, greeted the guard standing by the backdoor and headed straight towards the office of the boss-lady.

“I thought you had a day off?” Siwon asked, surprised to see me there. He had just come to the brothel, taken by his casual outfit. He was coming from the direction of the office and probably was on his way to the locker rooms.

“I did. Until I had the phone call that totally ruined my night,” I spat.

Siwon gave me a sympathetic smile. “She’ll make it up to you one day.” He then took a look at his watch. “Look, I have to go. Let’s hang out one day next week, okay?”

“Sure thing…” I muttered and let him past me before I continued marching towards the office.

I knocked on the wooden door twice but didn’t wait to hear the invitation to come in before I opened the door. My boss was sitting behind her desk, her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop.

“Apparently I haven’t managed to teach you any manners, you man,” she commented without taking her eyes off the screen. I banged the door shut like the brat I was and stomped to the chairs in front of her desk. 

“What was it that you wanted to talk about?” I didn’t even try to hide my annoyance.

“Before I say anything I want you to change your tone.” She now moved her sharp eyes to me. The gaze was so intense it really challenged me. I knew, however, it was better for me to give in than to fight her.

I sighed and slumped lower in the chair. “Sorry…”

“That’s better,” she smiled. “Now, I wanted to talk about your last night.”

My heart skipped a beat. She also noticed the way my body tensed up.

“I know who you served last night.”

“I’m not supposed to talk about him nor what we did,” I told her abruptly.

She smiled gently. “I predicted that. However, I want you to know that what my son commands you to do doesn’t apply here.”

HER SON?!

“The fuck?!” 

“Language, boy.” I gulped. 

“S-sorry…” I muttered again but my mind wasn’t really in that room anymore. I was going through everything that happened the night before. How hadn’t I picked up the resemblance? 

My eyes tried to find the similarities of my last night’s fuck and my boss. 

_Shit!_ I really did let my boss’ son to fuck me!

“Donghae, I want you to tell me if he hurt you in any way.”

I didn’t know when my mouth had fallen open but I clamped it shut the moment my brain registered her words.

“Did he do anything against your will?”

“N-no…” I was so confused.

“Anything?”

I suddenly frowned. “Why do you think he hurt me?”

She brought her hands on the table and crossed her finger. “He’s my son, Donghae-ah. I’ve known him longer than anyone.”

“So is there a reason he would’ve hurt me?”

“I’m very happy if he did not hurt you.”

I swallowed thickly. “No, he didn’t hurt me in any way. He followed the rules and paid me well.”

She chuckled a little. “I hope you use the money wisely.”

I nodded. “It really helped me out with the financial problems I’ve had lately.”

You’re probably wondering how I could talk so informally and easily about my life to this woman. I’ll tell you a bit about my past: when I came to Seoul I began whoring on the streets. It was dangerous and I barely made enough to pay the rent of the shitties apartment you can imagine. One night she happened to be in the neighborhood where I was looking for clients and I - as embarrassing as it is - offered myself to her. 

She declined but gave me some cash anyway. I still had some of my justness left and refused to take the money without giving her anything. She then told me to take it and contact me later. Right then her car had arrived and before I could ask what she meant she stepped into the car that then sped away.

I stood there, dumbfounded and stared at the receding lights of the black car. Only after I lost the sight of the red lights did I look at the cash. It was 67 000 won. And a small car.

I took the card and studied it a bit closer.

The next day I found myself standing at the door of the brothel. It wasn’t open yet but her men let me into the hall where she came to get me and led me to the very same office where I was sitting now.

“I’m glad.” She smiled but then her expression grew more serious again. “The reason why I wanted to see you in person, though, is not only that I was worried for you. There’s something my son left for you.”

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. The gifts were usually given to us whores right after our service. 

She took something out of the drawer of her desk and handed it to me. An envelope.

“It’s not going to explode, is it?” I asked and laughed nervously as I took the envelope from her. She laughed and shook her head before asking me to open it.

I was slightly doubtful but I tore the envelope open. There was a folded paper, a letter.

“If you want, you can read it out loud. I’m curious to know what he wrote to you.”

I gave her a teasing look. “Are you seriously telling me you haven’t read it?”

She grinned. Which meant she had read it.

“So much for being confidential,” I said and stuck my tongue out at her.

I read the letter through - without reading it aloud - twice before I lifted my eyes to her. I couldn’t believe what I had just read. 

“He wants to meet me outside of work?” I asked her in disbelief.

She nodded. 

“He doesn’t only want my service?”

She shook her head.

“Is he nuts?!”

She burst into laughter. “He is! But I believe he’s being serious about this.”

My eyes were wide. I wasn’t sure if I was horrified or excited.

“I don’t even know his name,” I blurted without thinking.

“Lee Hyukjae. He’s of the same age as you.”

Lee Hyukjae… So now I could put the name on the face - and body…

“Is he serious about this?” I asked and lifted the letter to the level of my eyes.

She nodded once again. “He’s very serious about it. And I’ve given him my approvement with the condition that he treats you well on the first night.”

My jaw fell. “You knew about this!?” I shrieked.

She was just as evil as her son! Now I knew where he had got his nature from. 

She gave me a wicked grin. “He has been working here for a month. As my assistant,” she explained. “He’s been in charge of the video surveillance and he noticed you. When he came to me and asked to have a night off with one of my employees I was going to deny it right away. He-”

“Why?” I interrupted rudely. Fortunately she dismissed it easily.

“He’s had violent past and I wasn’t sure if he would be able to control himself.” She paused before returning to what she had been telling. “He said there was someone special he wanted. I eventually gave in to him and asked who this person was. I had to know if he or she would be able to bear him. When he showed me you from one of the video footages, I didn’t know if it was wise.”

“But you let him do it…” 

“I did. And before I let you go to work tomorrow I want you to meet the doctor first. Just to make sure you’re not trying to save my son’s ass.”

I let that pass… Meeting the doctor was nothing new. “Then what about me meeting your son again?”

“It’s not my decision to make. You can do whatever you want on your free-time as long as it’s not illegal.”

I was speechless.

“Do you want to meet him again?”

 

It was Friday night, around 10pm. I was standing by the front door of my apartment building. I was wearing tight, black skinny jeans, a loose white t-shirt with low v-neck. There was a black belt hanging low on my hips. And to finish my look I had put on my favorite black leather jacket. I had styled my hair up and applied some black eyeliner to make my eyes stand out.

I didn’t have to wait long before a white Porsche pulled on the parking lot and stopped right in front of me. The electronic window rolled down to reveal me the blond driver.

“Hop in,” Hyukjae told me from behind the wheel. And he didn’t need to ask me twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing for such a long time! But I'm back and I'll try to update my series soon again! Bear with me, please!
> 
> Comments and kudos are LOVED LOVED LOVED! I won't bite and I really really appreciate all the comments I receive!!


End file.
